The present invention relates generally to the vacuum cleaner field and, more particularly, to an upright vacuum cleaner incorporating a dual hose and dual hose port air path.
Upright vacuum cleaners in all of their designs and permutations have become increasingly popular over the years. The upright vacuum cleaners generally incorporate a nozzle assembly which rides on wheels over the floor surface to be cleaned. A canister assembly is pivotally mounted to the nozzle assembly. The canister assembly includes an operating handle that is manipulated by the user to move the vacuum cleaner back and forth across the floor. The canister assembly also includes either a bag-like filter or a cyclonic separation chamber and filter combination that traps dirt and debris while substantially clean air is exhausted by a fan that is driven by an onboard electric motor. It is this fan and motor arrangement that generates the drop in air pressure necessary to provide the desired cleaning action. In most upright vacuum cleaners sold today, a rotary agitator is also provided in the nozzle assembly. The rotary agitator includes tufts of bristles, brushes, beater bars or the like to beat dirt and debris from the nap of a carpet being cleaned while the pressure drop or vacuum is used to force air entrained with this dirt and debris into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner.
The present invention relates to an upright vacuum cleaner with a novel airflow pathway incorporating a dual hose and dual hose port construction as well as a removable bag mount which allows simple and convenient cleaning in the event of a clog or other form of air pathway obstruction.
In accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, an improved upright vacuum cleaner is provided. That upright vacuum cleaner includes (a) a nozzle assembly having a nozzle cavity and (b) a canister assembly pivotally connected to the nozzle assembly. A dust bag is carried by the canister assembly. A dirty air pathway provides fluid communication between the nozzle cavity and the dust bag. A suction generator generates a vacuum for drawing dirt and debris from the nozzle cavity, through the dirty air pathway to the dust bag. The suction generator is carried on either the nozzle assembly or the canister assembly, depending on the particular preference of the vacuum cleaner manufacturer.
The dirty air pathway includes dual suction ports carried on the nozzle assembly that are in fluid communication with the nozzle cavity. A splitter is carried on the canister assembly. Dual suction hoses are provided in fluid communication between the dual suction ports and the splitter.
A removable bag mount is carried on the canister assembly. The bag mount includes an outlet for feeding dirty air from the dirty air pathway into the dust bag. Additionally, a feed conduit is provided on the canister. This feed conduit provides fluid communication between the splitter and the removable bag mount.
In accordance with additional aspects of the present invention, an extension hose port is carried on the canister assembly in the dirty air pathway between the splitter and the removable bag mount. An extension hose for a cleaning tool may be plugged into this port. When plugged into the port, the hose interrupts the vacuum flow to the nozzle assembly and nozzle cavity. The cleaning suction is then directed through the extension hose to the tool on the end of the extension hose to allow manual cleaning with that tool.
Still further, the dual suction hoses may be formed from transparent plastic material. Advantageously, the flexible hoses and transparent material function together to aid the operator in locating and cleaning any clog or other obstruction that might close the air pathway. The hoses may, in fact, be disconnected at both of their ends and as such, may be entirely removed for cleaning if and when desired.
As a further aid in visually locating any clog or obstruction, the nozzle assembly includes a transparent shield which defines a viewing window for the nozzle cavity. Thus, any object that causes an agitator jam may be quickly and easily spotted. Since the dual suction ports are formed as an integral part of the transparent shield, the suction ports may also be visually inspected. Of course, the removal of the dual hoses from the ports allows one to easily access the ports and the lumen of the hoses for cleaning in the event cleaning becomes necessary.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the removable bag mount includes a pipe, a mounting flange and a fastener for securing the removable bag mount to the canister assembly. Once removed the bag mount may be easily cleaned. Further, the upper end of the feed conduit carried by the canister assembly may be easily accessed and cleaned following removal of the bag mount. Similarly, the lower end of the feed conduit may be easily cleaned through the door of the extension hose port or by disconnecting the hoses leading to the splitter so as to provide ready access.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the upright vacuum cleaner may be defined as including a nozzle assembly having a nozzle cavity and a view port to the nozzle cavity. A canister assembly is pivotally connected to the nozzle assembly. A dust bag is carried by the canister assembly. A suction generator for generating a vacuum that draws dirt and debris from the nozzle cavity to the dust bag is carried on the nozzle assembly or the canister assembly. Further, the upright vacuum cleaner is characterized by a transparent shield that forms a window closing the view port. The shield further includes a pair of suction ports for drawing dirt and debris from the nozzle cavity at spaced locations.
This shield is molded from a single piece of transparent plastic material. Further, the shield may also include an integral agitator drive belt guard which functions to keep dirt and debris away from the agitator drive belt during vacuum cleaner operation.
In the following description there is shown and described one possible embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.